Hinamori and the Seven Captains
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: Loosely based on Snow White, as they now have nothing in common... Slightly AU...


Hinamori and the Seven Captains

By

PND

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Snow White.

* * *

Lunchtime in the Soul Society was usually a big deal to every shinigami and shinigami-in-training that attended the Gotei 13 School for young death gods. There was a large, open courtyard where the first through fifth year students gathered to enjoy their meals and some gossip for a scant half hour. Matsumoto Rangiku was no exception. In fact, there was rarely a day when she wasn't the one to start the gossip that would be all over the entire school by sixth period. 

Today's unfortunate gossipee: Hinamori Momo. Usually, Matsumoto would have found the first year student to be less that worth her attention, but after Captain Byakuya's class over the demon arts that she attended the same hour as Hinamori, Rangiku was fit to be tied.

That little girl had shown her up in class, in front of everyone, too. Of course, Matsumoto wouldn't do anything exceptionally horrid to the girl's reputation. Actually, she wasn't much in the mood for gossip; so instead, today she spread a rumor about starting a demon arts battle with the unlucky Hinamori.

Yet, somehow, Rangiku herself had the misfortune to lose sight of Hinamori the moment the news reached the younger girl. The girl had disappeared almost immediately and Rangiku found herself wandering the halls in search of the first year student, a foul smile on her face. It didn't take her long before she caught sight of Momo slipping into the captains' lounge. She was about to go after her, but just as she was heading for the door, Zaraki-Taichou pushed open the door and went inside. Matsumoto huffed, knowing there was no way she could go inside now. But, since students weren't allowed in the captains' lounge, Hinamori would be kicked out in a matter of seconds. So she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Rangiku's head. Kenpachi Zaraki was one of the worst shinigami in the school at sensing spirit energy. He probably had no idea Momo was even in there.

Hitsugaya walked by. Rangiku grabbed his gi and pulled him to a stop. "Captain Hitsugaya! I just saw Momo go into the captain's lounge!"

"What?" Hitsugaya frowned.

"Go get her!" Matsumoto ushered him toward the door.

"Let go of me, Matsumoto!" Toshirou pulled away from her. "I don't care."

"But, Captain!" Rangiku frowned, watching him walk off.

A group of captains walked past her and filed into the lounge. Matsumoto grinned. Momo would be kicked out in no time.

It took her a moment to realize that the room was overflowing with reiatsu and it was no big surprise that spiritual pressure as small as Momo's went unnoticed.

The bell rang.

Rangiku hesitated, deciding whether to go in after her and embarrass herself in front of all of the captains or find a way to detain her until the end of the day. She went for the latter; throwing up a quick kido spell that was easy to break from the outside, but it was nearly impenetrable from the inside and dashed away to class.

Inside, Byakuya set his coffee cup in the sink and walked to the door. He pulled on the handle once. Twice. The door wouldn't budge.

Rather than embarrassing himself by trying to open the door in a forceful manner, he nonchalantly returned for another cup of coffee.

Shunsui was lounging on the couch, his head on the far end. Jyuushirou sat on the other side, trying to avoid his feet. Shunsui stretched widely, throwing his arms out while yawning loudly. His head tilted back and he paused mid-stretch. "Hey, there."

The other six captains in the lounge turned to look at him. He was talking to the wall…again.

Momo stared at the upside down captain.

"Hey?" Shunsui tried again.

Jyuushirou eyed him for a moment, but suddenly noticed a weak reiatsu coming from the corner. He coughed, "Hey, Shunsui."

Momo blinked up at the captain. When she didn't answer him Shunsui frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jyuushirou said, watching his friend as intently as the others.

"I'm fine," Momo whispered.

"Are you sure?" Shunsui sounded concerned. "Because, you know, I'm always there if you need a shoulder to cry on."

Everyone looked at Ukitake in wonder.

Jyuushirou coughed again, too embarrassed to answer.

"Oh my," Gin said, skirting around the edges of the room. No one paid him any attention.

Aizen walked up and set a hand on his shoulder. "If there's anything you need to talk about…I'm here for you. I know it's been hard on you since you lost Kaien, but you have to remember

Everyone looked over as Shunsui spoke again. "You're kind of cute when you pout like that."

Jyuushirou blushed, "Perhaps you should save such comments for your lieutenant, Shunsui."

"I'm not pouting," Momo said under her breath. "And could you be quiet, please?"

"Why would I do that?" Shunsui frowned.

Gin slipped in behind the couch and began to crawl towards where Shunsui's head was resting. He popped his head around the corner and grinned at Momo. "What'cha doin'?"

"She hasn't done anything." Shunsui moped.

Aizen gasped, "How could you say that about your lieutenant?"

Byakuya just sipped at his coffee and turned a page in his book.

Kenpachi watched the other captains in boredom.

Aizen continued to talk, oblivious to the fact no one was listening. "Just because your lieutenant is a female doesn't give you the right to

Kisuke got up and walked toward the door to leave, tired of Aizen's rant.

Hinamori's eyes widened at Gin and he giggled in delight.

"How'd you get back there anyway?" Shunsui asked, looking at Gin curiously. He tried to peer behind the couch, but there was hardly any room. "You're like a snake!"

"What?" Aizen looked affronted. "I am not like a snake, you miscreant!" He huffed and joined Kisuke by the door. "I'm leaving."

Aizen tried the door once. Twice. No avail.

Kisuke tugged on the handle and frowned. He looked at Aizen who shrugged lightly.

Aizen looked thoughtful and walked to the sink to clean his glasses. "A smudge," he explained.

"I think forgot my hat," Kisuke said, turning back to the room.

Kenpachi frowned at him, "It's on your head."

"My Sunday Hat," Kisuke explained, opening his locker and combing through it.

"It's not Sunday," Kenpachi retorted.

"Where are my sandals?"

"On the other side of the door."

"Oh, right," Kisuke shrugged on his green haori. Running out of excuses, he walked back up to the door, loitering in front of it. "Oh, a penny!" He bent down to pick it up and studied it carefully. "What year? 2006? Wow, that's a new one. It's not very shiny though…Hey Aizen, did you see this?"

"Move," Kenpachi said, trying to get past Kisuke.

"Did you see this, Zaraki?" Urahara threw an arm around his shoulder and held the penny up. "Do you know how much this thing is worth?"

"Move, I have to pick up Yachiru from class."

"Uh," Kisuke blocked the door. "You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because, the General's outside and he knows about to you skipping class."

"I can't get in trouble for that like I'm a student. Move," with that, Kenpachi tried the door. Nothing. He steps back and takes out his sword. "Stupid door won't open." He hacked at it with his sword, but the sword bounced off.

Byakuya flipped another page, not even bothering to look up. "That's against the rules."

"What?" Kenpachi turned to Byakuya.

"Her."

"Yachiru?"

"No, her." The noble looked out of the corner of his eye where Momo was hiding.

Everyone's gaze followed his, landing on the small girl sitting between the side of the couch and the wall.

"Um, hello," Momo blushed, looking awkward and out of place.

Shunsui sat up and scooted over, making room on the couch between himself and Jyuushiro. He patted the seat, offering it to her.

"Oh, thank you," Momo sat down.

"Well, now that everyone knows you're here, why don't you tell us what's wrong?" Shunsui casually put his arm around her shoulders and Jyuushiro, just as casually, pushed it off.

"Perhaps you would find a different seat more comfortable?" Jyuushiro suggested.

Momo nodded, looking around the room. The only empty seats were by Captains Zaraki and Kuchiki. Neither looked inviting. Finally, choosing what she thought was the lesser of two evils, sat by Byakuya, because, at least he didn't look as if he'd growl at her.

"Can I sit here?"

"It appears as if you already are."

"Oh, um, thank you."

"What's your name?" Aizen asked, looking concerned.

"It's Hinamori Momo."

Jyuushirou walked over to her, "So, why were you hiding in here?"

"Uh, there was an older girl picking on me…"

Kenpachi frowned, "Well that ain't right. What'd you do?"

"Nothing, I think," Momo sighed. "She wasn't happy that I scored higher than her in class today."

"If I were you, I'd be taking her down after school," Kenpachi said.

"That's what she wanted to do!"

"Don't give her ideas like that!" Aizen admonished. "I'm sure there's a simple, easy way to

"I still think they should battle after school. Be good field trainin' for them."

"Kenpachi, I don't think that's a good idea…what if one of them got

"Who is this other girl?" Kisuke asked, looking at Momo.

"Uh," Momo looked hesitant.

"It's okay, you can tell us," Shunsui encouraged from the couch.

"Don't worry," Aizen said. "We will do everything in our power to

"You won't get in trouble." Jyuushirou assured her. "We won't say anything."

"Okay," Momo caved. "It's Rangiku Matsumoto."

Gin laughed from behind the couch.

Byakuya set down his coffee. "You would have won."

Everyone looked at Byakuya. He flipped a page.

"Are you saying that you condone violence in a school setting, Byakuya?" Aizen demanded. "Because if you are I think that Yamamoto-taichou will be very upset to find that

No one paid attention.

Renji opened the door and popped his head in. "Hey, anyone in here seen Momo?"

Gin popped up from behind the couch, startling Renji. "She's right there!"

"Oh, uh, thanks…" Renji gave Gin an odd look. "Heard what Rangiku said. Thought I'd walk you home…"

Momo pranced over to him. "Thank you!"

"No problem," Renji said, walking out of the door with her.

The door started to swing shut, but Kisuke caught it. "A first year student could open this and you couldn't?"

"Neither could you," Kenpachi huffed back, brushing past him. "Move."

"I guess we should take our leave," Jyuushirou said, walking with Shunsui toward the door. "Are you coming, Byakuya?"

"Yes," Byakuya closed his book and set his coffee cup in the sink.

The three exited. Gin caught the door and looked at Aizen. "I'll talk to Matsumoto, I guess."

"Yes, of course," Aizen turned. "I'll go with you, just let me grab my

The door fell shut.

Aizen pulled on the door once. Twice. Stuck again.

"Well, isn't it just my luck," Aizen sighed to himself. "I just said I'd go with him and what does he do? First chance he gets he walks off leaving me here by myself. That is just like him. Now, I'm talking to myself like Shunsui does and it's kind of embarrassing, but at least

* * *

END. 


End file.
